


Short Shorts

by CodeBlue1180



Series: Short Shorts [1]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Detroit Lions, Edelmendola - Freeform, Established Relationship, Football, M/M, New England Patriots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeBlue1180/pseuds/CodeBlue1180
Summary: As Danny takes the field for the joint practice his eyes go straight to Julian. Looking him up and down, Danny growled as his eyes became glued to the short shorts on the Patriot’s wide receiver.





	1. Short Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a conversation with Patriots1180 and watching an interview Danny did.

As Danny takes the field for the joint practice his eyes go straight to Julian. Looking him up and down, Danny growled as his eyes became glued to the short shorts on the Patriot’s wide receiver. Julian jumped up to catch a throw from Tom. When he did, Danny could smell and feel someone’s want for Julian. He turned and saw Darius Slay watching Julian, and growled again starting towards him. 

Julian could feel a change in Danny and turned to him, seeing him go towards the cornerback. He moves to go after his alpha but feels a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

“Babe you know going after him when he’s like this isn’t a smart idea.” Tom said.

“But it’s my fault that he is like this.” 

“Did you make Slay look at you and everything?” 

“No, not meaning to. But Danny told me not to wear these.” Pointing to his shorts. “And I did anyway because I wanted to get to him.” 

“When he’s done dealing with him. He will deal with you for not listening to him. Just remember you wanted it.”

Danny grabbed Darius by his shirt pulling him close. Darius tried to shove Danny off. The alpha growled and tightened his grip.

“Dola what are you doing?” The cornerback questioned

“What the fuck are you doing?” Danny snapped

“Checking out Julian Edelman. He’s fucking hot. Those legs and those short shorts. He’s just asking to be fucked.” He looked back to Julian. “Did you fuck that while you played for them? I’m sure everyone has. Just look at him…”

Danny laid Darius out on the ground. Squatting/straddling him and hand still gripping the shirt. 

Grinning, Darius laughed “Did I hit a nerve Danny? Does the Hot MVP not want you?”

Danny leaned down next to Darius’ ear. “If you bothered to use this head” Taps Darius’s harder then needed. “And your nose. Instead of this little fucking thing.” Moves his right leg to knee Darius in the crotch. “You would know he is taken. He is MINE”

“If he’s yours then you need to learn how to keep him in check.”

“He does what he wants then if I don’t approve he finds out. Looks like instead of finding someone to fuck, you need someone to put you in line.” Danny got up pushing the cornerback further into the ground. “Stay away from Jules. Don’t even look at him. Next time you won’t walk away on your own.” He turned and headed to the middle of the field and motioned for Julian to come.

Julian walked over to Danny with his head low, knowing that his mate was going to do something in front of everyone.

Once Julian was in front of him, Danny lifted his head. “You knew eyes were going to be on you. So we are going to have all eyes on you. You will stand here and catch every throw from Tom.” 

Tom moved to about 10 yards from Julian and Danny, ready to start throwing.

Remembering Julian had a shirt on under his jersey. “Take your jersey off.”

Julian obeyed and took it off. “Danny?” He asked when he felt Danny grab his shirt and rip the bottom half off.

“We will see your legs and ass work.” He touches Julian’s abs. “I want to see your abs too.” He tossed the torn fabric aside. “Dont forget, if you miss a throw it will be everywhere in seconds. You will be the one that missed a pass from Tom Brady while wearing short shorts and a crop top.” Julian whimpered biting his lip.

Danny slowly rubbed his fingers over his claim mark on Julian. “Yooours Danny” Julian said going weak.

“Damn right you are mine. Now be good and catch every throw.” Danny stepped back to watch Julian as Tom threw a ball.

Still feeling weak from Danny when he caught the ball. He turned and looked at Danny. “You trying…”

Danny glared at Julian. “You trying to add more to your punishment? What happens when you question what I do?” 

Julian put his hands behind him and whispers. “You spank me for not trusting your punishment.”

“I didn’t hear you. What do you do if you don’t want it?” Danny asked

“You spank me for not trusting your punishment and I say the word.” Julian said louder

Danny stepped back up behind Julian and rubbed his fingers over the mark again. “And do you want to say the word?’

“No Danny. I want to catch every ball as you watch and everyone else does too.”

Danny backed up again. Tom started throwing balls again. High and low, making the receiver move to catch the balls. 

Julian could feel eyes on him but he only cared about one person watching him. He couldn’t wait for what Danny had planned when they were behind closed doors. How Danny was going to spank him for questioning him. He almost missed the next ball from Tom but caught it at the last second.

Danny picked up Julian’s jersey and took it back to him. “You are done for now.” He said handing Julian the jersey. “I hate that everyone’s want for you comes from those shorts but I don’t want you leave the field to change because I want to watch you.”

“Everyone can want, Danny, but only you get to have. Only yours.” He put the jersey back on.

Danny nodded for him to go back to practice. As Julian moved pass Danny, Danny smacked Julian’s ass. Julian stopped and looked at Danny with want in his eyes. “Later” Danny told him.

What Danny was having trouble with was not throwing Julian against something and having his way with the Patriots wide receiver. 

They made it through the rest of practice and went to sign and take pictures with fans, just like old times. Danny stepped back and watched Julian with some of the fans. He leaned in and told the younger man he was going to go and change and to be good.

Once he changed Danny went to the Patriots locker room and waited outside of it for Julian. The door opens has he is about to text Julian not to shower because he doesn’t want to wait. Julian walks out and smiles seeing Danny.

“I was about to text you not to shower.”

“Knew you would be waiting. And I want you Danny.” He moves to stand right in front of Danny. “Need you to punish me for not listening to you.”

As much as he liked people knowing Julian was his, he wasn’t about to give them a show. Danny groaned and pointed to the exit. “GO!”

Once they were in Danny’s apartment he pushed Julian against the wall. “You are going to go in the bedroom and wait for me. I’m going to make sure you don’t have any more short shorts.”

“Yes Sir. I will be waiting for you.” Julian went to the bedroom and undressed. Then stood waiting for Danny.

Danny took the shorts out of Julian’s bag. Don’t get him wrong he liked seeing Julian wearing them. Just not where everyone can see him in them. He kept them in his hand and went to the room. Stopping in his tracks seeing Julian standing there naked waiting for him. 

Walking up to Julian, he smacked the tight round ass. Danny held the shorts in front of Julian. “You will only wear these where only I can see you in them.” Another smack.

Julian looked at the shorts. “Only for you Danny. No one else.” He said as a hand connected with his ass.

Danny leaned in close to Julian. “I just want to throw you on the bed and fuck you. But, you need to be punished since you didn’t listen to me.” Another few smacks.

Biting his lip and wishing he didn’t wear the shorts now. “I am sorry for wearing them Danny. Please Danny."

With the shorts still in his hand he rolls them up and twists them. "I don’t think you learned yet." Danny said as he pulls his arm back then swinging it forward making the shorts smack Julian’s ass a few times.

"I wanted you to be mad I wore them. Didn't want him looking at me. Only wanted you Danny. I am sorry."

Danny knew Julian was sorry and didn't want Slay looking at him. He couldn't take it anymore. He need Julian as much as Julian needed him. Dropping the shorts Danny grabbed Julian and threw him on to the bed. 

Julian looked over his shoulder to watch Danny undress. Licking his lips as his eyes moved from watching the clothes hit the floor to the tan muscled body. Thinking how he was this gorgeous man’s. He reached blindly for the lube he knew was under the pillow so neither of them had to waste more time getting it from somewhere else.

Danny smirked, admiring the red welts crisscrossing his boyfriend’s plump ass cheeks. He noticed the lube in Julian’s hand. Leaning down he took the bottle. “Someone is needy to get fucked.”

Julian made a whimpering noise. “Yes please fuck me Danny please.” Fighting the want to push back into Danny. Knowing if he did it would delay want he really wanted. Danny’s cock in him fucking him hard till he couldn’t think or talk straight.

Danny debated on taking his time or quickly prepping Julian. Putting the cool liquid on his finger then a bit over Julian’s hole. He watched Julian squirm from the coolness. Not waiting for the younger man to get use to the lube, Danny slid a finger into Julian.

“Oh fuck Danny.” Julian moaned grabbing the sheets under him. Before he got use to one of Danny’s fingers a second and third were being added. He most definitely will not be able to sit for a week. Head falling to the bed when Danny found his prostate. “Please… Danny need your cock..” Came a muffled cry of need.

With his free hand Danny lubed up his cock. Sliding his fingers out of the moaning man under him. Danny pushed Julian down between his shoulders and thrusted into him. Once he was fucking him, he held Julian’s hands down above his head.

Julian relaxed more with each thrust and both of Danny’s hands on him. The more relaxed he got the fast and hard Danny fucked him. Hitting his prostate with every trust Julian’s moans and little noises got loader.

“That’s it get loud. Let everyone know how you like to be fucked.” Danny told Julian.

It didn't take long until Julian was begging for his release. “Please Danny let me come.” Danny pulled him up so he was pressed against him and there was no space between them. A hand in Julian’s hair. 

"You are mine and you do what I want you to do." Danny’s mouth hovered over his claim mark on Julian. "You can come." Danny bit down on the mark making them both come.

Julian leaned back on Danny. "I am only yours Danny"


	2. Danny is... a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though everyone on the Patriots took care of Julian and kept him safe when needed. Having Danny made him feel safer. Protected. With Danny around he felt like he could let more of himself show.

Danny felt like he was dreaming. He hated that he had to spend the night in a hotel and couldn't tell Julian he was back in Boston. 

Mister Kraft came in with some other people. They all sat down and talked. A pen was handed to him. Without a second thought Danny signed the papers. They congratulated him. Pictures were taken.

Leaving the facility grinning ear to ear. He knew that he didn't have much time before the news broke. Wanting to be the one to tell Julian that he was back. He quickly made it home.

Once he was parked Danny changed in to his Jersey. Grabbing his bag he ran in the house. "JULIAN I'M HOOOME!"

A confused Julian came out of the bed room. Happy to see his boyfriend, Julian ran towards him. Stopping when he noticed the jersey. "That is yours. You're back!" 

"I sure am back." The resigned Patriot said as he caught a jumping Julian. “I am not going anywhere. I'm here.”

Julian buried his face into the others mans neck getting lost in his scent. Having his arms around him and just not for that time but for as long as he is a Patriot. Danny was going to be on the field with him on the sideline. Feeling wetness on his cheeks but not wanting to move afraid it was a dream. He didn't know he would be this emotional. Knowing his best friend, alpha, mate was home. “I needed you back.” Julian whispered against Danny's neck.

Even though everyone on the Patriots took care of Julian and kept him safe when needed. Having Danny made him feel safer. Protected. With Danny around he felt like he could let more of himself show.

Danny held Julian tight as he moved to sit on the couch. Running his fingers through the younger mans short hair as he felt the tears on his neck and the warm breath. “I got you Julian. Now and forever.”

Danny stays there just holding Julian. Wondering what the man meant when he said that he needed him. Rubbing his back to get Julians attention. “Hey Bubs. What did you mean that you needed me back?” 

Lifting his head to look at Danny, who wiped his tear stained face. He knew that he had to tell him now. “I know I have the team behind me. But they can't be there all the time or I push them away because I want to prove I can handle stuff. When I want you to be there. Tell some dick that ignores your claim on me.” Rubs the mark on him. “Need you to tell me when I'm out of line.” Julian looks down as he says the next part. “Feel empty, cold, alone, not me when I don't have you here. When I wake up and I don't smell you or hear you. Dont wake up in your arms."

Danny lifts Julian’s head. “Why didnt tell me Julian?”

“I don't want to be the reason you are held back from anything.” 

“Julian what you need is more important. If it goes under needed it will hurt you the longer it goes.” Danny hugged Julian. “I am sorry I didn't realize it Julian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. If there is something you want to happen


	3. He's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoving Haden, Julian huffed. “I have an Alpha. You just hate that you can't make me do what you want.”
> 
> “Give me long enough and I will. I can make anyone.”
> 
> Julian got up laughing. “Doesn't seem like it. You are coming after a mated omega.” He starts walking away. “Seems like you need an alpha to put you in place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Football Sunday was not cool to be this week. Broncos vs. Colts.

It was the first game of the season. He missed this energy every game. Tonight he was more energized, all 6 Lombardi Trophies were on the field and the Super Bowl Champions Banner was revealed. The 2019 New England Patriots took the field. His eyes went to one wide receiver, the MVP of the Super Bowl, number 11. His omega Julian Edelman. No one knew the newly resigned wide receiver was there.

Whenever the offense was on the field Danny was standing at the window. The Steelers corner back won't leave Julian alone.

Julian was getting tired of this dude. Wished he could stuff the football down his throat and use the laces from his cleats to tie him up. Every play it was a rough hit and so much touching. Then there were the comments.

“That's all you got Omega?” Joe Haden commented

“All I got? I am out playing you Haden.” Julian shot back. “For an Alpha you are slow.” The Patriot went back to the huddle for the play before going to the line.

Danny could tell by Julian’s body language words were being exchanged. If he had to guess Julian was giving the other man a piece of his mind. He was getting annoyed with how Haden was all over Julian. So he could imagine how the younger man felt.

The receiver isn't like others. He didn't put up with others coming at him or other Omegas. Most thought he was a beta or alpha. That was till they caught his scent. The only one that brought the omega out was Danny.

Julian jumped up and caught the ball. Feeling arms around him taking him to the ground. He shoved at the player to get him off.

“Someone has to put you in your place Omega.” Haden said

Shoving Haden, Julian huffed. “I have an Alpha. You just hate that you can't make me do what you want.”

“Give me long enough and I will. I can make anyone.”

Julian got up laughing. “Doesn't seem like it. You are coming after a mated omega.” He starts walking away. “Seems like you need an alpha to put you in place.”

A hand is spinning him around. “What did you say?”

“I said you act like an omega dick that needs an alpha to put you in your place. You are coming after a mated omega.” The receiver shouted. He sees a fist coming towards him and a very familiar growl sounded like it filled the stadium.. Julian was looked up at the box seats where Danny was at.

Never feeling the punch because someone stopped the corner back. Julian didn't know Danny was there tonight until he heard the growl and could now smell him. Pointing up at Danny with a huge smile.

Looking back at Haden. “He wants to rip you apart” Julian lined up for the next play. They ran the ball. However the other man was all over Julian.

“Sure he's here.” Haden sarcastically commented. “Or you made it up. Doesn't matter because right now you are mine.”

Julian was seeing red as he shoved off the man and went to the huddle. They lined up the ball snapped. Julian jumps, catches the ball and is taken to the ground.

“See right where you belong under me.” Haden said

Julian shoved him using the ball. “In your dreams because that is the only place you can get anyone.” The receiver shot back. “Oh and only one person has the right to call me theirs.” Points up at Danny. “And you will meet him soon enough, asshole.” 

The player laughed and walked away. On the next play the Patriots ran the ball. Julian got in the pile from blocking. Feeling someone's hand on his crotch he blew it off thinking that it was just an accident. Until he saw who the hand belonged to.

Julian grabbed Haden by the jersey and facemask. "You aren't going to get me. So fuck off." He shoved the defense player. 

Haden grabbed Julian and pulled him close. "Yes I will just wait cute omega." Julian pushed him again. Flags were thrown, whistles blown.

Being pulled away from unknown hands of his teammates. Same happening to Haden. Not wanting anything to do with the teammates he pulled away. 

"Julian go to the sideline and cool off." Tom Brady told him.

"Fuck you all. Now that they throw a flag you want to come over. Not when he's been on me every play." Looking at one of the only alphas besides Danny he will take orders from. "I am fine Tom. I'm staying in."

Shaking his head and pointing to the sideline "Go Julian" he said with his alphaness coming out letting Julian know it was an order. And if he didn't he will have to deal with him later.

Storming off the field and sitting on the bench like a kid who just had his toy taken. When the series was over Tom came off the field and sat next to Julian.

"I am sorry we didn't do something before." Tom apologized.

"You have a whole offense and defense to watch."

"Yes but you are a friend and I told you that I would have your back. I’m sorry babe"

"It’s okay. Let's just beat them."

Tom side hugged him. Then pulled out a tablet to start looking at the plays.

On the other side of the field it was a different story

"Dude you can’t be going after an omega like that. Especially a mated one." T.J. Watt informed Haden 

"I don’t give a shit about that. Watch I will have him."

"Amendola is gonna lay into you. You need to back off." T.J. told the Corner back

"I'm surprised that he's not fighting to get out here on to the field. If it was me I would be." Cameron Heyward added.

The game ended with the Patriots winning. Some of the players took to the field to talk to the other team. Julian was taking everything in, looking up at the Super Bowl banner. Then the next thing he knows he's on the ground with someone on top of him.

“Have you right where you belong. Under me.” Haden presses down into Julian. “And right where everyone can see.” Turns Julian’s head and looks at the claim mark. “Cover this with my own.”

Julian is livid. Feels sick as well. He knees Haden in the groin. “Get off me you sick fucking asshole.” Shove at the man.

Some Steeler players grabbed Haden off Julian. “What the hell Haden. Take the ‘No’ and ‘back the fuck off’” JuJu said.

“Shit like this will have you not playing football anywhere.”

“He’s a fucking Omega and needs to be put where he belongs. Under alphas, doing what they want them to do.” Haden commented.

T.J. Watt shoved the man. And gets in his face. “THEY ARE PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE. THEY HAVE RIGHTS AND FEELINGS JUST LIKE YOU. NO ONE DESERVES AN ASSHOLE WHO THINKS LIKE YOU OR TREATS THEM LIKE THAT.” The player yelled in Haden’s face. 

Chase Winovich ran over and grabbed Julian. “He gone Jules.” Julian didn’t care he wanted at Haden. He started thrashing around in Chase’s hold. “Julian” 

Kyle and the McCourty twins saw Chase struggling on holding Julian back. Who got his arms free. “Let me go and rip his dick off and shove it up his ass where it belongs.”

Kyle stood in front of Julian. “Hey Bubs look at me. Don't worry about him” Puts his hands on Julian’s shoulders. “Tell me how excited you are to have Danny back here.” Julian calms down a bit hearing his boyfriend's name.

The McCourty twins stood facing Haden ready to rip Haden apart if he got loose. “We have you Bubs” They both said.

“Your hand should be round my dick. Putting it up your ass.” Haden said.

A bunch of players dragged Haden off the field and into the locker room. Julian calmed down and walked to the tunnel with the guys.

Danny was at the Patriots locker room before the team. He had to check on Julian before he went after Haden. Seeing Julian walk through the tunnel he can now see what Julian meant by needing him. If you look at him you’d think he was just drained from a hard game. It was more than that. The endless tampering down his instincts that were screaming for him to roll over and submit to the obnoxious alpha. Which Julian never did unless you have his respect and respect who he is. Danny felt guilty more now for not seeing it before.

Danny wrapped his arms around Julian, holding him close. “You did awesome out there. I am proud of you”

“You came down here to me.” Julian mumbled into Danny's shoulder. 

“Of course I did. Needed to see you before going and tearing in to that asshole.” 

Julian felt safe in Danny’s arms. He didn't want to more. Danny rubbed his back. “Julian, I want to just hold you, but you need to go shower. You reek of that asshole.”

Groaning Julian pulled away from Danny to go shower and change. Danny watched Julian walk in the locker room. When he knew he was safe in there he turned and quickly headed to the visiting team locker room.

Not wanting to wait for Haden to come out, he barged in. Heading right to the man he was after and shoving him against his locker with a growl.

Haden looked around at his teammates. “What the hell guys? Get this dude off me.”

Ben looked over seeing Danny pinning his teammate. “You were told to leave his mate alone.”

Danny's hands fisting in the man's shirt. “And not just by your own teammates. But by Julian himself. He told you to fuck off.”

“Omega’s like him don't deserve to be mated. They are meant to do what any alpha wants them to do.” Haden spat out. “Should teach him not to talk back”

Pushing him harder in to the locker. He wanted to punch him in the face. If he did the other Steelers would be on him. So he went with kneeing Haden in the nuts hard. Which made Haden double over. Danny moved letting Haden fall to the floor. “You are the one that deserves no one.” Kneels down and adds. ”Julian is mine so stay the fuck away.” Danny stood up and walked out heading back to Julian.

They met in the hall and headed home. Once they got there Danny head to shower to get whatever small of Haden was on him off. Julian changed into Danny's clothes and crawled into bed. When he was done and dressed he climbed into bed pulling Julian close. Feeling Danny around him he buried his head into the alpha’s chest, his smell intoxicating. Julian’s eyes closed feeling warm and safe. “My alpha. My mate” Julian mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully will have another to post later this week. Let me know what you think. Always open for ideas.


	4. Authors Note

I am going to stop posting chapters. And turn this in to a series. So the story doesn't hang for months and months on end. These three chapters will stay but from here on any short shorts story will me posted as its own in this series.

If you have any suggestions let me know. Like hearing them. 

The next story will be coming soon... hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. There is a chapter 2 being writen.


End file.
